


History

by Medie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are patterns to life</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

They are shadows and they make their own heat in the big, cold bed.

The crisp sheets were a stark contrast against Hermione's heated skin but she barely paid notice as she clutched Harry's shoulders and pressed closer. The temperature outside dipped lower, the October chill seeping into the room, their bodies moving faster in response as if to ward it off.

Hermione moaned as Harry's tongue traced a scar on her shoulder, his hands moving across the familiar territory of her body, leaving her shivering in their wake. The sounds she made were lost in the dimly lit room, swallowed by the darkness the candle couldn't quite banish, but neither paid attention to that fact. Their attention was focused entirely on each other.

The world beyond the edge of the bed had ceased to exist for them, if only temporarily. There was no war, no dead friends, no enemies lurking round every corner, no ever present reminders that time was running out...none of it mattered. There was only them. Only the motion of their bodies, the touch of their hands and lips. There was life in each and every touch, each and every sigh, each and every moan. Everything beyond them, everything outside their room, was death and misery. It seemed, the only refuge they had left was the one they created in each others arms.

Sometimes, in the moments afterward, Hermione will wonder...

Was that what it was like for them? Did Harry's parents feel the same? That each other's was the only place they had left? Did they crave each other's touch to prove they were still alive...Was the security of an embrace the only safety, however fleeting, they could find?

She has never allowed herself to find the answers to her questions. Hermione has never wanted to know the answers. Finding the answers to those questions has always meant asking another one...

The Question. The one she already has an answer for but refuses to voice...

Is history repeating itself in them?


End file.
